


Parallels (End of Line remix)

by rose_griffes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_griffes/pseuds/rose_griffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is waiting for the next life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels (End of Line remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parallels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6169) by scifiaddict86. 



> Takes place somewhere during 4.16 'Deadlock' or 4.17 'Someone to Watch Over Me'. Originally posted [here](http://bsg-remix.livejournal.com/11000.html) as part of the bsg_remix challenge in 2009.

Slow, steady beeping--he was still stuck in this unresponsive body. No downloading after this, so Sam told himself to be patient. He had something left to do; exactly what, he didn't know yet.

He used all of his senses, analyzing every change in the air, each footstep's sound, the touch of the doctor and visitors. Sam reached out in new ways too, feeling who was near. When Kara visited, he could hear the music so clearly. He wanted to sing it to her, to guide her fingers to the right notes.

He couldn't. He could only lie still and think.

When it was quiet he tried piecing together his past. Life on Earth still had missing parts. He remembered working with them--his four colleagues and him, motivated by a force that they didn't understand.

When they were near he felt their former closeness and shared vision snap into place, like threads linking them together. Ellen and Saul: the connection binding them was the strongest. Between Galen and Tory the threads were shifting, fraying. (He saw something else too; a dark secret hidden inside Tory.)

His own connection to all of them didn't burn as bright, but it was always there, a constant in this circumscribed existence.

Kara was sitting next to him right now. The music flowed through his mind as she told him about the routine of working as CAG and sending pilots to look for a habitable planet. He wanted to tell her that she was close to finishing her mission. That she was something else, too--not a cylon, but something new. She was forming a new pattern, though she didn't know it.

He wanted to tell Kara that he was glad every time that she came. Running out of things to say for now, she touched the skin on the top of his hand, carefully avoiding the IV lines.

Footsteps approaching--a light click of heels. Ellen Tigh's presence tasted sweet-sharp in his mind.

He heard Kara say, "Thanks for leaving your tail behind today." That meant Ellen was visiting him alone, then.

"Saul finally filled me in on the rest of the story there. It made me realize why you never seemed thrilled to have her around," Ellen replied.

They were discussing Tory, him and Tory. When he first started hearing the music, he'd been drawn to her in ways he hadn't understood at the time.

Kara said, "It doesn't really bother me." Sam believed her; or rather, he knew that if Kara felt that it had been an offense against her, she'd forgive it. She forgave the people who hurt her more readily than slights committed against those she loved.

Ellen answered, "Right. Just like I haven't spoken to Caprica all week, because she doesn't really bother me."

He listened to them talk--the clarity of being near Ellen and Kara both meant that the music soared, bright and clear in his mind.

Ellen said something to Kara about jealousy being normal. For Ellen it was. He'd often been fascinated by the dichotomy of her personality. Flirty and ferocious; taking what she wanted from life. Intellectual and unexpectedly spiritual. Underestimated by others; he'd been guilty of that himself on New Caprica. One side of her sometimes dominated, damaging what she touched.

Ellen was not unlike Kara; Sam wondered if, in choosing her, he had sought a mirror of the relationship he'd seen between Saul and Ellen. Kara was different, but she had a dual nature as well. She hid pieces of herself.

He didn't know if she'd be flattered or dismayed in being compared to Ellen Tigh.

Ellen and Kara continued talking quietly. He felt their warmth on each side of him. He drifted through music and planets and solar systems.

Quiet again. Kara was sleeping, leaning on his bed, her hair brushing against his arm. He listening to her breathing and counted his own breaths. He counted the beeps of the machinery that measured his imprisonment.

Waiting... he was still here waiting for his final mission.  



End file.
